


Lmao rip piers

by bacom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Gen, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Piers takes a bit too long to save Chris, Chris has a talk with him about it after.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Lmao rip piers

**Author's Note:**

> Very ooc. Dont care. I want piers to suffer. Based on how I cornered him n just beat him in Chris' campaign that one time.

Piers heartbeat rang loudly in his ears as his captain stood infront of him, they were wasting time but he knew he wouldn't listen. "Piers" he heard the growl and shook, looking down at his feet as his heart raced. 

There was a sudden rough hand grabbing his face and forcing him to look up at his captain, "Look at me." The voice spat like venom, Chris was never this violent, never this aggressive, he used to be soft and make sure Piers was always comfortable, but now he didn't know if the man that was grabbing him was the same person.

"You could've cost me out there." Chris continued, glaring daggers into the other man. "If you had taken another second I would've been dead. Then what would our team do without their captain?" Chris forced Piers into the wall furthur, pressing their bodies together making the other let out a quiet sob. "Don't pull that shit on me." His captain growled again.

Before Piers could really react the end of a gun met with his face, knocking him down onto the ground with a pained grunt. "C-CAPTAIN I'M SORRY! PLEASE!!" he started up, he knew the other members of their team ahead of them could hear but he didn't care, and he knew Chris didn't either. A boot met with his face and he sobbed, his whole body ached and his everything hurt. He felt Chris grab his scarf and tug him up, causing him to choke and look up at his captain.

There was a harsh smack as a fist met his face, making his head snap to the side and he practically moaned. He saw his fist reel back again and closed his eyes shut, waiting for impact when a voice behind his captain rung out.

"Captain, We have to move!" 

Chris dropped Piers and turned, nodding as he took a few steps forward. He stopped and turned back to the quivering body on the floor, "Pick yourself up soldier."

Piers missed the person his captain used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
